It is often the case that referees in sporting events need to determine which team has the next possession in the event of a jump ball quickly and efficiently. Currently, referees in basketball games must rely on a third party on the sideline to track which team has the next possession in the event of a jump ball, or the referee must attempt to track this mentally. This causes the referee to often take his or her attention away from the game, resulting from a break in play and mistakes to be made. Further, items or accessories are worn by all kinds of people having properties that are individually expressive.
Accordingly, a device which would allow referees to easily and efficiently track which team has the next possession in the event of a jump ball by rotating a wearable disc depending on which team had possession, or an accessory having various modes of expression would be well received in the art.